User blog:Olbrzymi i Lepki/King of the Animals - remake
Sooo guys, first off the disclaimer - im not good at english because im from Poland, sorry for that. Tell me if i should remake more Dingo Pictures movies into decent ones. Let's start off with King of The Jungle. The basics The movie would be live-action, with CGI animals like in The Jungle Book. The plot Its 1918 in Africa, and the movie opens with two british soldiers in the jungle, digging in a mine, looking for diamonds. They however get killed (offscreen, because you know - PG rating) by a black panther. Soon the cat discovers the diamonds himself, and he finds out that they posess some pretty cool powers, like being able to shoot lightnings, they can act as an endless power supply, etc. Soon after, the leader of the gorilla pack also goes inside the mine, and discovers the diamonds. Black panther offers him a deal - when his pack will dig diamonds for him, he will share them with him. The years pass by, and the year is 1958. The Black Panther is still looking for the diamonds, as his father and grandfather did - and he also has a son - Mew Mew. Mew Mew is being constantly disciplined to be just like his father and dig diamonds once he will grow up. Meanwhile, the big lion tries to raise his cub Robin to be a protector of the jungle, because he heard rumours from the other animals, about weird earthquakes that are coming from the Panther's mines which the animals are not aware of. Robin befriends a bunch of animals, and then Mew Mew, and then they all do the basic stuff to get the diamonds, we have some sort of plot twists, i have no idea, etc. Later the "aliens" (which are actually humans, you know, and like in Happy Feet everyday human stuff seems bizzare and alienish to animals) and they start to investigate the earthquakes. They befriend Robin and Mew Mew as they install a special collar so he can speak to them (you know, like in Up) and he tells them that the Panther family is digging through the Africa for more than 40 years, and the humans actually see it as a danger, because the nearest supervolcano is very likely to blow up and flood the whole Africa with lava if Panther will keep his mining going, so the Humans and the Animals go to the mines to stop the Panther and fight off his army of gorillas. The Panther gets killed, the Lion (who is the king of this jungle) forgives the gorillas, Mew Mew and Robin become great friends and Humans take the diamonds away to do a research on them, and everybody lives happily ever after. The characters *Robin would no longer be a stupid kid, i would make him like some sort of a rebel character, he would hate the fact that his father constantly teaches him how to be good, but then he would kinda like his father, etc. You know, the basic stuff. *Robin's father would be your average good father. *The gorillas would be organised like soldiers, and they would refer to themselves with words like "Private", "Sergeant" or "Colonel" and they would be all under the control of a silverback gorilla named General Ryan. *Mew Mew would be some sort of a Kovu-like character. The good kid raised by a bad father, you know. *Black Panther is where things would get really fun. There would be actually three Panthers, the 1910's panther which would be a very powerful and strong one, the son of him - 1930's panther which would be slightly more diamond-obsessed and the 1950's panther - The Black Panther, his grandson. And the 1950's one would be totally obsessed with the diamonds. He would grow morbidly obese and almost blind from living in the mines, constantly bossing around the gorillas. He gets killed because the cart with his diamonds falls into the lava, and he jumps after it. And thats it. Any suggestions? Category:Blog posts